Beneath A Moonless Sky
by durrogoiie
Summary: Meg is brought to a strange island with her family to earn some money, but soon realizes it was Castiel who brought her out. Reunited after ten long years, the two talk of memories of their final night together.


**Author's Note: This is meant to be based off of the song 'Beneath A Moonless Sky' from the musical Love Never Dies by Andrew Lloyd Webber. It's not meant to go straight off the same plot, but it's supposed to be similar, and I know, the characters don't seem themselves really in this. But, to put it short, Castiel IS an Angel, and Meg IS a demon, and they spend one passionate night together, just as the song describes. I apologize if any of the lyrics are incorrect, I wasn't able to hear them all that good. But, I really hope you all enjoy!**

Characters do not belong to me, nor does the song.

Meg stood in her room, staring out the window. It had been a beautiful night; the stars twinkled in the dark sky, and the moon shone brightly through the giant window. It reminded her of a night so long ago, yet the moon was absent then. Those memories made her stomach churn and her heart ache; those memories hurt her – she only wanted to forget the past. Her past had been filled with terror and forbidden love. Her room remained silent until a music box began to play a too familiar tune. Her eyes searched for the object, her body turning and reaching for it. Meg picked up the box, staring at the small rose that turned in tune with the melody. The tune gave her goose bumps and she inhaled through her mouth slowly, shutting the top of the box to silence it. As she slowly turned back towards the window, she was taken aback by what invaded her sight. A man – an all too familiar man – stood in her doorway. Meg had been too distracted by the music box to realize someone had entered the room. The woman frowned deeply, her eyes then rolling into the back of her head. The man quickly dashed to her side and caught her before she could collide with the ground. The poor woman had fainted at the sight of this man. He carried her with ease and placed her gently on the floral coated couch, hoping she would awaken soon. The man walked to the window, rubbing his chin. Was it a mistake to come? No, he'd waited too long to see her again!

With a small groan, Meg had awoken to see him once more. Her eyes widened at the disbelief, shaking her head. "Castiel?" The woman stared at him, not blinking once. She wanted to take in the sight of this man after so many years. How long had it been? Ten years? Yes, ten long years. Castiel turned to look at her, a small frown upon his features. "Meg," he started, unsure of what to really say to her. Ten years was certainly a long time, and the sight of her made his heart skip a beat or two. "Ten long years," he whispered. Meg stood slowly, anger and sadness filling her straight to the core. _"I should have known that you'd be here," _she said slowly. _"I should have known it all along. This whole arrangement bears your stamp!" _Meg stood from the couch, standing straight now. Her heart began to beat strongly; she could feel it beating hard, almost making it hard to speak. Castiel tilted his head, still frowning. He approached her slowly, unsure if she'd yell or reject him, or just leave him. He couldn't have that, not again, not after all this time! He just needed to see her, to hear her beautiful voice once more.

Meg watched him carefully, her eyes darting to the music box. Of course she'd remember that tune now; it was a song he'd conducted simply for her. _"You're in each measure of that song."_ She referred to the music box. Castiel looked at the object and gave her a small smile. "It's yours." He managed to say after all the silence. Meg frowned deeply. _"How dare you come and claim me now, how dare you come invade my life!"_ she blurted. Her words were filled with sorrow, and Castiel could feel it. It made him want to cry for her, take her pain; he did, however, feel her pain. He left her; he never wanted to leave her. But he had to. _"Oh Meg, my Meg,"_ he began to raise his voice, sounding more confident in his words. _"In that time you thought me dead; my Meg, on that night just before you were wed."_ He kept his eyes on her intently, and she did the same. Meg kept quiet, unsure of what to say. Her heart continued to beat rapidly, knowing exactly what he was speaking about. It was true; she had searched for him for several days. The woman went to find him, and speak with him. She needed to hear his voice one last time.

"_Oh Meg, you came and found where I hid, don't you deny that you did that long ago night." _

"_That night…"_

Meg turned from him, her eyes watering. Those memories hurt her, and he knew that. She never dare to remember that night, ten years ago. It was painful, and she never wanted to think of it. It was the night that she and Castiel spent together; they spent that night as if they'd never see each other again, and they didn't. Not until now, at least. But why now? Why must he do this now?

"_Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky,"_ Castiel began. The words escaped his lips slowly, hoping to reach out to Meg. He could never forget that night. Never_. "Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try." _Meg turned to him slowly, seeing him closer than before. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out at first. She took a breath and added on to his words. _"I stole to your side, to tell you I must go. I couldn't see your face, but sensed you even so."_ Meg stared at him with tears in her eyes; they had begun to dry slowly, forcing herself to not be so vulnerable in front of Castiel. She kept silent for a moment, and then continued to speak to him. _"And I touched you."_

"_And I felt you!"_ Castiel retorted.

"_And I heard those ravishing refrains" _

"_The music of your pulse" _Meg watched him take a small step forward. She watched him intently, gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. _"The singing in your veins."_ He replied to her. Now he stood in front of her, staring down at her. Castiel could smell her strong perfume where he stood, taking in the wonderful scent. _"And I held you," _Meg quickly replied, staring deeply into his eyes. She couldn't move away, she couldn't stop staring. She needed him now, she needed him again. _"And I touched you."_ Castiel slowly moved his hand to touch her arm. Her skin was covered by a thin layer of silk, her night gown fitting her perfect body.

"_And embraced you!"_

"_And I felt you!" _

"_And with every breath,"_ Meg felt her heart pounding as he touched her softly, feeling chills run down her spine. "And every sigh" Castiel added in, smiling softly. Meg couldn't help but smile a little back. Her memory had been so vivid of that night; a night she could never forget. Castiel shared the same memory with her. It was such a passionate moment they shared, and he couldn't get over it. Though, the thought of it also made him cringe. _"I felt no longer scared."_ Meg whispered. _"I felt no longer shy." _Castiel wanted to kiss her so badly, the urge great. He leaned down a little to attempt to, but she pulled away, a hint of red in her cheeks. _"At last, our feelings bared!"_ He said as she moved away from him, slowly striding to the window. Meg stared up at the sky through the giant window, noticing the stars and the moon once more. The memory once again so vivid, reminding her of the setting. _"Beneath a moonless sky." _

Meg kept silent for a minute, and then turned to look at Castiel once more. _"And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul, I looked into you heart and saw you pure and whole."_

Castiel stood where he was, not approaching her now. He felt that she didn't want to be near him; she didn't want anything to do with him, now, after so long. It made his heart cringe, but he wouldn't stop. He'd try to get closer and closer until they could only taste each other's breath. "Cloaked under the night with nothing to suppress," The man stared at Meg, looking for a change of expression in her face. Of course, she did change, but now it seemed more of embarrassment. Castiel felt a little hurt by the expression, but he wouldn't sit there and believe it. Meg leaned against the window, picturing Castiel bare and nude, her memory showing nothing but shadow covering his body. It was a sight that she would always remember and keep in her mind. Castiel would remind her that she too, was nude and her body glowed in the night. _"A woman and a man, no more and yet no less."_

"_And I kissed you!"_

"_And caressed you!"_ Meg admitted, frowning once more. Of course it was a passionate night, but the memories hurt her. The memories of that night caused what she had today! She had a son, and a husband that treated her like dirt. Her son was truly the only thing she could feel true love for, nothing else. Of course Castiel had her heart at one point, but he abandoned her, proving that they were not meant to be. "_And the world around us fell away_," they both said together. _"We said things in the dark."_ Meg added on her own, looking down in embarrassment. _"We never dared to say."_ Castiel furrowed his brows at her reaction to that, unsure if she was ashamed of that part. He decided now would be best to approach her again; he couldn't go this long anymore without the feel of her lips against his. He needed it, now. Castiel stopped in front of her and took her by the arms. "_And I caught you_!"

"_And I kissed you!"_ Meg shot her eyes up at him, tears welling up once more. She didn't object to his touch, but simply grabbed his arms in return. She stared at him mournfully. "_And I took you."_ Castiel whispered, moving his face closer to hers. "_And caressed you_," She replied to him, stared at him, her eyes blinded by the tears that began to fall. At this point, there was no denying how she felt about him now, and how she needed him now. It hurt to remember what he had done, but it hurt without having someone there to love her like he did. "_With a need too urgent to deny_." Castiel could see the sadness in her eyes, past the tears. Sure, they were obvious, but he couldn't handle seeing her upset. Their lustful, passionate night would not be in vain. "_And nothing mattered then, except you and I! Again, and then again, beneath a moonless sky._" Castiel's face was in front of hers, and he could taste her sweet breath on his tongue. Meg stared at him, sadness and lust and pity and hate all mixed into one filling her, and reflecting off of her own eyes into his. They both felt the same, but she doubted him. He left her, he did.

Castiel could feel her grabbing his arms more tightly. The look in her eyes hurt him, and he slowly pulled away, sure she did not want him now. But it wasn't his fault; he had to do what he did to her. Castiel could never truly be with Meg; he was not fit to be the perfect husband he could. _"And then when it was done,"_ he started, slowly letting her go and moving back. He turned away from Meg, her arms slowly returning to her sides. _"before the sun could rise, ashamed of what I was…" _

"Why?" Meg asked him, hurt obvious in her tone. Those feelings of being unloved, empty, discarded, and rejected all returning to her. She had convinced herself that she never knew why he really left her, but she knew, deep inside the reason.

Castiel kept his back to her, speaking up now. _"Afraid to see your eyes. I stood where you slept, and whispered a goodbye. And slipped into the dark, beneath a moonless sky." _

"_And I loved you!"_ Meg cried, tears streaming down her reddened cheeks. "_Yes I loved you_!" The woman approached him quickly. He turned around to face her, his heart aching as he saw her cry in front of him. "_I'd have followed any where you led! I woke to swear my love, and found you gone instead!_" Meg moved back from him a little, seeing the hurt in his expression. He took a deep breath, approaching her, grabbing her arms again. Meg didn't care. She continued to sob to herself, hating that he made her think of it all over again.

"_And I loved you_!" Castiel shouted, holding her arms. "_And I loved you_!" Meg shouted back.

"_And I left you_…" The man looked down, tears beginning to well up in his own eyes, ashamed that he'd done this to her. God, he loved her just too much. He left her, he hurt her, and it was his own fault. To be reminded of it killed him, and he hated himself for doing this to her.

"_Yes, I loved you_." Meg whispered, frowning deeply.

"_And I had to, both of us knew why_." It was true, they did. Both knew he could never be perfect for her. She'd been shunned for being with a man such as himself; Castiel could never be perfect for Meg, he never could. "We both knew why." Meg told herself silently, staring at him. She'd never really seen him cry before, and it was heart wrenching; his beautiful blue eyes even more attractive with tears flowing from them. "And yet I won't regret from now until I die," Castiel started, but Meg intruded. "The night I can't forget." Both sighed to themselves slowly, and spoke in sync. "_Beneath a moonless sky."_

Castiel pressed his lips against Meg's feeling her want to reject at first, but quickly gave in. Both savored the kiss, making it last. The feeling of both their lips together gave them a spark they hadn't felt in years. Meg regrettably pulled away, looking down. Castiel frowned a little, but touched her cheek gently. "_And now_?" He asked her softly, almost in a whisper. Meg looked up at him, then gave him a look. "_How could you talk of now_?" She asked him, almost insulted. "For us?" she bit her lip, sure that she would regret her next words. "_There is no now_."

Castiel stared at her, crushed. After all of what they'd done, there was nothing left for them. The man stood straight and wiped the tears from his eyes, giving her a wounded look. Meg couldn't bear to look at him now, not after her rejection. Castiel kept silent, and then left the room. Later, perhaps he could confront her once more. For now he would leave her be and let her mind rest. He'd upset her, clearly. Meg shut the doors and locked them, making sure that nobody could enter. If her husband would come, or even her child, perhaps she'd open the door. But for now, she wanted to be alone. She wanted to stare at the moon and the stars; the moon's presence gave her a small sense of peace and tranquility. In her mind, however, she would relive the kiss she had shared with Castiel. After all those years, those feelings she locked away slowly began to flood through her body and soul.

Later, she would confront Castiel.


End file.
